1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to novel oil fractions extracted from Punica granatum (pomegranate) fruit, to the methods and processes for preparation thereof, to compositions containing them and the product created by the method. The invention relates generally to a process for isolating stabilized and deodorized pomegranate seed oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are existing processes for isolating oil from fruit seeds. However, pomegranate seed oil is unique. Cold press techniques for isolating pomegranate seed oil yield an unstable and vulnerable product. The product is readily susceptible to decay and goes rancid without hesitation. When applied to pomegranate seeds the standard deodorization and extraction processes for seed oil yields an unstable and readily polymerized product. The pomegranate seed product extracted using standard methods not only has an unpleasant odor but also can form into a gel-like substance making it difficult to use for a variety of products. Pomegranate seed oil has been described as having an “odd flavor” and a “putrid” or “unpleasant” smell. It is thought the high levels of the beneficial constituents in the pomegranate seed oil make it more reactive than other seed oils. Sometimes polymerized oil can be treated with hexane to turn it back into the desirable liquid state. However, this standard technique has proved ineffective with pomegranate seed oil.
Furthermore, since pomegranate seed oil is unstable and goes rancid fairly quickly it minimizes and limits the commercial practicability for the oil. The unstable and negative odor properties of the pomegranate oil results in a product that has little practical use in commercial products such as cosmetics, skin creams, eye creams, dietary supplements and other medicinal applications. Current processes do not yield a useful pomegranate oil product. The present invention defines a process wherein the negative properties of pomegranate seed oil extraction are ameliorated or sufficiently reduced while the beneficial constituents of pomegranate seed oil remain intact.
Pomegranate seed oil contains approximately 65% punicic acid, a conjugated linolenic acid (9cis, 11trans, 13cis-CLNA) and has been reported to possess medicinal properties including anti-carcinogenic activity against breast cancer and skin cancer. The high polyunsaturated fatty acid content, however, makes this oil extremely susceptible to oxidative rancidity. As a result, extraction and refining process parameters typically employed for edible and cosmetic oils may degrade the pomegranate seed oil.
The benefits of pomegranate seed oil have been reported to act in the areas of immune function, cancer prevention and therapy, cardiovascular health, skin health, and healthy lipid metabolism.
Pomegranate seed oil has been mentioned as a treatment for various ailments. It has been shown that pomegranate seed oil has benefits on immune function. Serum, liver, epididymal, and perirenal adipose punicic acid levels were high with increases in dietary pomegranate seed oil levels. However, punicic acid was not detected in splenocytes for any dietary group. The results suggest that pomegranate seed oil may enhance B-cell function in vivo.
Pomegranate seed oil has been implicated in the treatment and prevention of various cancers. Anti-carcinogenic and chemopreventive components have been found in pomegranate seed oil. Findings indicated the chemopreventive activity of pomegranate seed oil as well as an isolated HPLC fraction, referred to as peak B. An effect of pomegranate extracts on inhibiting prostate cancer cell proliferation has been described. The study shows the interactions of the extracts from three pomegranate compartments (peels, juice, seeds) in inhibiting prostate cancer cell proliferation, invasion and phospholipase A-2 (associated with invasive potential) expression. This study indicates the possibilities of pomegranate as a synergistic drug for the treatment of cancer.
Further studies show the potential and chemopreventive nature of pomegranate seed oil. Another study discusses the beneficial role of CLA-rich pomegranate seed oil in colon carcinogenesis. Topical application of pomegranate seed oils has been shown to be an effective chemopreventive treatment for skin cancer. Another study discusses the potential of pomegranate seed oil and polyphenols in fermented pomegranate juice to have an inhibitory effect on oxidation and prostaglandin synthesis, as well as inhibit breast cancer cell proliferation and invasion, and promote apoptosis of breast cancer cells. Further studies indicated pomegranate seed oils containing conjugated linolenic acids (CLN) were cytotoxic to human monocytic leukemia cells.
Pomegranate seed oil is also mentioned as a possible treatment for skin repair. Cosmeceutical applications for pomegranate suggest a potential for certain pomegranate fractions for facilitating skin repair, namely aqueous extracts (especially that from pomegranate peel) for promoting the repair of dermis, and pomegranate seed oil promoting regeneration of epidermis.
Pomegranate seed oil has been indicated in the maintenance of healthy lipid metabolism and cholesterol levels. The hypocholesteroleamic activity of LN (linolenic acid) and CLN (conjugated linolenic acid) have been described. CLN is found in pomegranate seed oil and it had no effect on serum cholesterol. CLN and LN significantly decrease hepatic cholesterol but no effect was observed on heart and kidney cholesterol levels. A report indicates that pomegranate seed oil has an effect on lipid metabolism.
Pomegranate seed oil has been shown to have benefits for cardiac problems and even asthma. A potential role for pomegranate extracts as cardioprotective and an anti-inflammatory medicament for internal and/or external applications have been proposed for treatments such as asthma. Fermented pomegranate juice and cold pressed pomegranate fruit extract can reduce prostaglandin and leukotriene formation by the inhibition of cyclooxygenase and lipozygenase activities. Leukotriene participates in allergic responses and particularly the bronchoconstriction involved in asthma. Pomegranate fractions have an anti-angiogenic potential. More cardio info.
The active components of the pomegranate fruit have begun to be isolated and identified. The presence of estrogenic compounds in pomegranate peel extracts was reported. In this study estrogenic compounds luteolin, quercetin, and kaempferol were detected and identified in the pomegranate peel.
One or more embodiments of the invention maintain the positive qualities of the pomegranate seed oil while minimizing and deleting the less desirable qualities such as unpleasant odor and a short shelf-life. Hence embodiments of the invention may be referred to generally as a process of stabilizing and deodorizing pomegranate seed oil.